lonely heart of a foreign girl naruto story
by hieislucky13
Summary: A girl with a sad past moves to London, England. She meets some interesting characters while she's and then desparately needs their help.
1. Chapter 1

I still couldn't believe this had happened. I leaned my head against the window of the train and stared at the rain dripping down the glass leaving small water lines. How could they do this to me?! Sure I understood their logic but to ask me to leave my friends? Tears threatened to leak from my eyes but by now I was tired of crying. I still can't believe she's gone……

**FLASHBACK**

_I was at Barnes and Noble with my friends well my cell phone rang. "Moshi Moshi?" I asked using the Japanese I had been learning all year. "Margaret, we are sad to inform u that your mother has had a terrible car accident….didn't make it….18-wheeler…. Terribly sorry…." that's all my mind would register from what they had told me. "Oi Mageroni who is it?" Victoria asked. That's when I dropped the phone and passed out. I had woken up in my bedroom where my sister and her fiance sat on the floor with tear-stained cheeks. _

"_S-sissy?" I said stuttering. She looked up then looked away sadly. That told me all I needed to know…. It was true. Least to say my mother's possessions were split among us. My sister, being the only one of age, got the house. She wanted to take care of me but I knew she couldn't. There was no way I was staying with my father and step-mother. Not that I didn't love them, it's just I already had terrible sleeping habits and being woken up at 2 a.m. was not an option._

_My grandparents knew I would not want to stay with them so they figured everything out. I was moving to Scotland where my step-grandfather lived that I barely knew. Still it was good to start a new. During the time I was there I lost a lot of weight due to the fact that I had to walk to school. I ended up never getting any friends there though. I would always message my friends on the internet. However, a year later my grand-father died……_

**END FLASHBACK**

I wish I could just go home but I knew that was not an option. At least my friends still emailed me. I was now on my way to London. My grandparents still wanted to keep me out of the country. Now the only time I would get to see my family was during Christmas. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream in frustration. Sure my grandparents were paying for a nice London flat and a private school but I knew I wouldn't make friends. All the friends I had I'd either known my entire life or I knew them through a friend and knew that they were ok to talk to. So in other words, I'm completely antisocial. The train stopped and I simply got off. I had no luggage due to the fact it went up in the fire that had killed my grandfather.

All I had was my backpack/purse and the clothes on my back. I walked about 15 blocks until I came to a flat. I bit my lip. Would this just be another home I would have to leave? I sighed and walked up the stairs. I unlocked my door and peered in. I smiled. Thank you lord for wealthy grandparents. They had sent all my stuff from home. Sure it was all in boxes but it sure was reassuring. I noticed I had a fairly large kitchen. Again, thank you Nama and Pop. There was one bathroom and two bedrooms.

I frowned. Why the extra bedroom? Oh well. I put all the furniture in it's proper place and started to unpack my boxes. I was so happy it was nearing Christmas. For one thing I would be able to stop wearing belts. My pants were really baggy. I also couldn't wait to see my friends and family. My family may have been big but most of it was poor. I had really been in the poor part of the family but my grandparents still had managed to spoil me.

I smiled. I would be able to see my little brother and sister. Well, half brother and sister. I wondered if they could talk. Crap, I have school tomorrow. Great, another day to _try_ to make friends. Whatever, I could do fine on my own. I went out and bought some food for the week. My grandparents may have paid for me to live the good life but I really didn't like rich food. I practically lived off ramen anyway. I scouted for a good Chinese restaurant and easily found one. I was really happy when I found out it was cheap. I went then to the grocery store and found all my stuff that I needed. When I got to the register however I had forgotten to bring all the money I needed.

"Shit, I'm sorry, can I run home and get it?" I asked. The lady looked at me hatefully. "Don't worry, I'll get it. How much miss?" the boy beside me said. While he and the woman talked about it I noticed that he was not British but not American either. After he had paid for me and himself he grabbed his bag. I had mistakenly not brought a large bag with me to carry the stuff home. "I can help," he said. "Arigatou," I said trying to see if my guess was right. "Hey miss you speak my language," he laughed.

"Thanks so much for the cash back there, that woman is scary," I said. This boy had long black hair that he had tied in a loose ponytail with medium length bangs. His hairstyle was just like mine. "No problem," he said. We were silent the rest of the way to my flat. I unlocked the door and brought my stuff to the kitchen setting the groceries down on the floor. He copied me as I went to my wallet to get the money to pay him back. I handed him the money but her wouldn't take it. "Hey I said it was no problem. My family's pretty well off so I'll be fine," he said. "but-" "no really I'm fine," he said cutting me off. "I'm Itachi by the way," he said stretching out a gloved hand that I shook. He looked me up and down. Not that I was attractive but the fact I was in ragged clothes probably made him wonder.

"Well I'm Maggie, but ever since I moved I prefer to be called Sunako," I said trying to stop the awkwardness. "How old are you? Surely you can't have a job?" he said. "I'm 15, and my grandparents over seas pay for me to live here," I answered. He nodded. I shivered. This may have been a nice flat but the heater was broken and wouldn't be worked on until next Wednesday. "why's it so cold in here?" he asked. "Heater's out." "Hey you can come stay with me and my brother until it's back up!" he said. "Sorry but I'd rather not. I've just met you ," I said. He nodded again. "Well I'll see ya around ok? Stay warm!" he shouted, but before he closed the door he asked "you wouldn't happen to be going to St. Mark's High would you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked curiously. "All I know is that we're getting a new student at the school so I guess you're her," he said. "They told everyone there would be a new student?!" I asked appalled. "Yeah so expect random people coming up to you tomorrow," he said that and shut the door. Shit!!! I had hoped to gradually disappeared and just be some girl in the crowd. Well it wasn't going to happen now. I put my groceries away and finished unpacking. This year would definitely be torture.

I went to bed after emailing my friends. I woke up at 6 a.m. I really hated getting up early but I had to walk to school still. I had no car. I took a shower and dressed in my usual jeans and I decided on a Green Day shirt. I put on my overly large hoody and my rainbow socks that went to my knees. I made some instant ramen and turned on the TV. The high today was 32. Great, I was going to freeze. At least it's better than Arkansas. I grabbed my pack and left for school. It wasn't much of a walk though. Only like 5 blocks. I walked through the iron gate of St. Mark's High and noticed a bunch of kids sitting on the cement stairs.

"Oi, give us all your cash newbie," one said. "Whatever ass hole," I said and kept walking. I was grabbed roughly by my shoulder and forced to turn around. "Hey watch who your talking to kid! How would you like to be hung from the steeple?" he said. I was so used to bullying. I just rolled my eyes. "As if you could," I said. "Hey guys we have and American on our hands!" he said. Another guy said "I think you should apologize or you might get hurt." The guy sneered but I just sighed.

"Get the hell away from me and I won't shove this pen up your ass," I said. The guy laughed and pulled my hair. I punched him in the gut and he doubled over. I was walking away when I felt a thick, hard book come in contact with my head. "sigh I try to walk away and yet you keep on trying…" I swung my arm around, my fist breaking the guy's nose. The bell rang. "You'll pay for that!" the guy said as he hurried to his class. Great, just great. I already had a gang after me. Well, at least it couldn't get any worse…..

I walked to my first class which just happened to be AP Calculus. I had been put in the advanced classes but I didn't mind. People there were _usually_ more mature. I walked into the class and all eyes came on me. My first impression: preps, every single one of them. All the girls were in pink and looked like size 0's. The guys didn't look as if they were paying the slightest bit of attention. However I was wrong, they weren't _all_ preps. The only one that wasn't was a guy that looked about my age. He had a kind of cockatoo hairstyle and really pale skin. He looked a lot like the guy that had helped me with my groceries. He was in the back and it looked like he was writing notes.

"Miss Hearsly your late," the teacher said scowling. "Well, does being attacked at the beginning of school count as an excuse?" I said darkly. "Whatever, take a seat," she said pointing to one next to the guy I had noticed earlier. "Today class….." That was all I cared to listen for. I never listened to the teachers. If there was some I didn't get I would just look in the book. Earlier I had thought the boy had been taking notes but he had actually been drawing. "Mr. Uchiha!" the teacher yelled. "Yes Mrs. Tigrent?" He said without looking up. "Can you repeat to me what I just said or were you to engrossed in your _useless_ art to listen?" I was really hating this lady. I for one, could argue about art all day. I was about to explode but he beat me to it. "Excuse me Mrs. Tigrent but I thought you just called my art worthless?" he said.

She smirked, "yes I did, because that's what it is." He was about to speak but I knew I couldn't take it anymore. "Mrs. Tigrent may I be moved to a lower class?" I asked. She sneered, "What the American can't keep up with our standards?" "No actually I simply don't wish to be in a class where the teacher is a complete bitch," I said. Her eyes got so big I thought they might pop out. "To the office Miss Hearsly!" she screamed. "With pleasure," I said. "I'm leaving as well," the Uchiha boy said. She 'hmphed' and pointed to the door.

I walked out of the room with the Uchiha close behind. "Hey you're the new kid right?" he said. "yea" "I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said. "Sunako Hearsly," I said. He lead me to the Principal's office. As soon as I walked in I saw a short woman sitting at the desk. "Ah, Miss Hearsly, find something wrong?" she asked. "Yes I would like to complain about Mrs. Tigrent's teaching skills," I said. "Your not the first, this is the tenth complaint this week, I'll talk to her about it. In the meantime wait in here until second period," she said. Well at least I had a good principal.

I sat down on the bench and Sasuke sat beside me. "So…… are you into art?" he asked. "Oh yeah, I love it. But I haven't touched my sketchbook in a year and I'd prefer not to," I said. "Why" "I'd prefer not to say," I said. There was a long moment of silence. "So you're Itachi's little brother?" I asked. "Yeah how'd you know?" "You look a lot alike," I said. The bell rang and I had to go to history. History wasn't as bad, mainly because I had a great teacher. I knew no one but there was one boy who kept smiling at me. I think his name was Naturo? Naruto? I don't know but he was nice. The rest of the day went pretty fast until it came to lunch. "Oi Sunako!" it was the blonde kid from earlier. How did he know my name? I noticed both Uchihas sitting with him. "Come sit with us!" he shouted. Shit he was drawing attention to me.

I walked over quickly and sat down. Besides him and the Uchihas there were 3 more boys sitting there. One had blood red hair and really bad insomnia under his eyes. He's like me. Another had a bowl cut and was wearing a strikingly tight, green shirt. The last was a guy who was a bit on the taller side with bright blue hair. In fact everything about him was blue. His hair, his clothes, and his nail polish. All this seemed to give his skin a blue tint.

The blonde boy stood up and took a bow. "I am Naruto Uzamaki. This," he said pointing to the red head ," Is Gaara no Sabaku. And this," he said now pointing to the guy with the bowl cut," is Rock Lee. And last but not least is Kisame," he said pointing to the 'blue' guy. "I'm Sunako Hearsly, nice to meet you all," I said quietly. "Hey," Kisame said, "Itachi isn't this the girl who lives alone? You know the one you won't shut up about?" Itachi reddened and nodded. "So why exactly did you all call me over here?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

NO RECAP!

"so why did you call me over?" I asked. "Well you weren't sitting anywhere else so I thought you might like to sit with us," Naruto said. "your so lucky they didn't give you detention for not having school uniform." "I'm supposed to get 3 days to get my clothes right?" I asked. "yea," Kisame said. Sasuke pulled his sketchbook again to try to finish it. He did more still life art. I drew manga. "So Sunako, Why'd you decide to move to London?' Itachi asked.

"It wasn't exactly my decision," I said letting my bangs cover my eyes. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. I bit my lip. Was I going to tell some one I had just met my life story? "oi Nartuo don't jump on the poor girl, she probably doesn't want to talk about it," Lee said. I smiled at him, silently thanking him and was about to eat my ramen when someone pushed my head down into it. "Grrrr…… What the Hell is your problem?!" I screamed. I turned around and there stood a girl with bright pink hair. "Mrs. Tigrent the new girl's cussing!" she said in a sickeningly sweet way. "Why thank you Miss Haruno, Miss Hearsly detention!!!!" she screamed. I sighed. Today was really not my day. Gaara stood up knocking his chair over. Mrs. Tigrent directed her attention to him. He glared daggers at her. "Have a problem Mr. Sabaku?" she asked timidly. "Why yes I do, you may be a teacher but you have no right to give out unjust punishment. If you think Sunako needs detention then so does Sakura."

"Sakura shoved Sunako's face in her lunch," Gaara said. I was shocked. No one had stood up for me in years. Mrs. Tigrent looked scared out of her mind. "Y-yes, Miss Hearsly you are excused from detetion." She walked away but this Sakura girl was still there. "Oh Sasuke," she said sweetly, "why don't you ditch these freaks and come sit with me?" "No Fcking way," he said not even looking up. I suppressed a laugh. She just 'hmphed ' and walked away. "Nice," Kisame said. "Well I'm tired of her creepy stalker ways," Sasuke said.

"oi Gaara, thanks," I said. He nodded. Kisame shoved a plate of sushi to me. "Wh-?" "You didn't get to eat. I'm not really hungry," he said. "Arigatou," I said stuffing my face with the sushi. It was delicious! "Hey Sunako! Mind if we come over later?" Naruto asked. "Umm…." I thought about this for a second. "You guys aren't the kind of guys that act really sweet at first then end up being total jerks are you?" I asked bluntly. "Not that I know of," Naruto replied with his big cheesy smile. "Sure why not, it's a Friday anyway," I said. "Sweet," he said. He looked at Gaara who was blushing like mad. "Oi Gaara don't worry," Naruto said, "He hasn't even slept over at a girls house before." "Well it's really alright," I said. "I'll pick up some Chinese on the way home." They nodded and the bell rang. Next I had gym. Dear God kill me now. I walked out into the gym and all the girls just stared at me.

"Hey loser," Sakura said. I made a rather rude gesture in her direction and sat down on the cold gym floor. The teacher showed up momentarily and shouted "Miss Hearsly! Why aren't you dressed out?!" "I have no desire to run sir," I said as I rummaged through my bag. "That's a zero for today Miss Hearsly," he said. I nodded as I found my book and began reading. 45 minutes later the bell rang. The rest of the day went pretty fast and I picked up the Chinese and ran back to the flat.

I unlocked the door and set the food on the counter. Well, now it's a good thing my grandparents got me a flat with 2 rooms. Even though there was no furnishings in it. I rounded up some blankets and laid them out in the room. Some one else could have the bed, to me it was considered rude to have all of the guests sleeping on the floor while you slept in a bed. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Absolutely nothing was on. I sighed. It was times like this when if I was at home I would call one of my friends or go to the movies.

But I wasn't at home and my only friends here I barely knew. Oh well at least I had some friends. More than I had before. The door buzzed and it was everyone. I buzzed them in and with in a few minutes they were knocking at my door. "Hey Sunako-chan!" Naruto said. I smiled and said "Hey." "Ok guys! Plan 'A'!" he shouted. I frowned. Plan what??!! Well I soon found out. Sasuke was popping popcorn, Gaara was hooking up a DVD player to my TV, Kisame was distributing the Chinese onto dishes, Rock Lee plugged in a radio and put in a CD. My CD. How did he find my Cds?! Itachi was thumbing through some DVDs that they had brought over. Naruto was, in my opinion, doing the most important thing of all. He pulled out 8 12-packs of Coke and Mountain Dew.

I stared at all of them. I just stood there like and idiot. "Hey Sunako! We could help you paint this place if you want!" Kisame said. "yeah….." I said not really hearing. "Ok, first were gonna watch a movie! Kisame bring out the plates!" Naruto yelled. I soon figured out that Kisame had amazing balancing skills as he brought out all of our plates.

Itachi popped in a DVD and I found out it was my favorite, Resident Evil. We watched the movie and I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy. I leaning against the bottom of the couch with Gaara on my right and Sasuke on my left. After that we all got a sugar high which was something I hadn't done for a long time. "Oi Sunako! Sing for us!!!!!" Lee yelled. "Don't want to be an American Idiot! Don't want a nation under the new mania! Can you here the sound of Hystaria? The subliminal mind fuck America!" I sang into the karaoke machine. A few seconds later I crashed. The sugar high was gone. I was seriously about to fall but Gaara caught me. "I think we should settle down," Gaara said quietly. I nodded. "Truth or Dare!" Kisame said. The last time I played this game very odd things happened but why not? They didn't exactly know the right questions to ask. "Sasuke you go first!" Naruto said.

"Ok then…. Umm…Itachi! Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Kisame!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi shrugged and kissed Kisame. Wait, what? "A-are you two a couple or something?" I asked. "Yea, we've been going out for a year now," Itachi said. "Cool," I said. "Arigatou little brother for the freebee." "No problem." "Ok, then…. Umm.. Sunako truth or dare?" he asked. What should I pick? "Truth," I said knowing that I would regret it. "K, have you ever had a boyfriend?" I stiffened. "Yes," I said looking away.

"Lee truth or dare?" I asked hoping that they would forget. "Dare!" he shouted. "I dare you to let me fix your hair," I said smiling evilly. "O.O o-ok," he said. I went to my bathroom and got a pair of shears along with some hair gel. "Go ahead and talk while I do this," I said. While I was doing this Naruto was dared to eat shaving cream and Sasuke told us who he hated the most which was Sakura. Now Sasuke was asking Gaara. "Ok Gaara, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Have you ever in your life liked a girl?" Sasuke asked. "No," Gaara replied. "as I expected," Sasuke said sighing. It was midnight and I had already crashed from my sugar high. I yawned. Then Gaara did something I will never forget. He picked me up and laid me on the couch.

I fell asleep almost instantly. The next day I woke up and everyone was asleep. Itachi and Kisame were asleep in my room while the others had dragged the pallets out to the living room and slept in there with me. They were really great. I smiled and got up to cook breakfast. I cook 36 pancakes and eggs and bacon. Gaara was the first one up. He smiled and told me to be quiet. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out an air horn. Uh-oh……. WWAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Everyone was up in an instant trying to kill Gaara for the rude awakening.


	3. Chapter 3

NO FLASBACK!

Needless to say they all attacked Gaara for waking them up early on a Saturday. But once they saw I had food laid out they all dug in. I had slept without a blanket so I was freezing! I got under one of the guy's blankets and just stayed there until I got warm. Well I'm sure I WOULD have gotten warm if Sasuke hadn't scared me half to death.

He had crawled into the pallet right next to me while I had my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes Sasuke was about 2 inches away from me. "Holy Shit!" I screamed throwing the blanket off. He just laughed harder and harder. While he was laughing Gaara knocked him on the head. "Oi! What was that for?" Sasuke yelled holding his head. "She was trying to sleep," Gaara said. "Your one to talk, u woke us all up with a fricken air horn!" Sasuke said grumpily.

It looked like the argument could go on forever but then the phone rang. I waked over and picked it up. "Moshi Moshi?" I asked. "Maggie? Hey its Nebil!" My uncle said. "Hey what's up?" I said. "Nothing really, I just thought I'd remind you of the annual 5 year reunion," he said. "We use to have 2 every year! What the heck are you talking about Nebil?" I said. "You don't remember the one where EVERYONE comes? Where we always find out we have about 18 more cousins instead of just 5?" he said. "Oh, THAT one. Yeah I remember. Damn it's that time already?" I asked.

"Yea." "I really don't feel like putting up with Aunt Neeta," I said remembering my terrible great aunt. She goes 'Oh that's Goldie's youngest?" "yup" "poor thing took after her mother's looks" I could have killed her and probably would at the reunion. "Oi when does it start?" I asked. "Next Friday! Duh, did you forget it was Christmas?"

"No! I just wondered if we were getting together early or something," I said defensively. "Well no. As soon as you get on break you can come and stay with me and my mom, oh by the way my mom says you can bring a friend, preferably a boyfriend. She says you really need to date," he said. I just hung up. I didn't feel like going through that again. "Who was that?" Naruto asked. "Huh? Oh that was my uncle making sure I was going to the family reunion," I said sighing. Why was my grandmother so intent on me getting a boyfriend? I already had enough to worry about. Then I got a great idea. "Hey guys?" I said. They all turned their gaze to me. "I know I just met you yesterday but I kind of, well, need some serious help," I said.

I explained to them the phone call with my uncle and the fact that my grandmother kept trying to get me to get a guy. "Well, what this is leading up to is…. Will one of you pretend to be my boyfriend for 2 weeks to get my family off my back?" I asked. "Sure!" Naruto said, "But I think we all should go just to make sure no one treats you badly." He gave me another one of his big cheesy smiles and I couldn't help but laugh. "So who will be posing as my guy?" I asked. "Count us out," Itachi and Kisame said at the same time. I nodded. "Well it would probably be best if you and Gaara were a couple," Sasuke said. "Do I have any say in the matter?" Gaara asked. "Not really," Naruto said. "But I would like to know Sasuke's reasoning," I said. "Well, it'd be best if we ALL were in a couple, except for you Lee, maybe you'll find a girl at the reunion," Sasuke said. "Wait… that means you….a-and me…" Naruto just trailed off. "It's only for two weeks, deal with it," Itachi said. I smiled. They were really doing all this for me.

"So when do we leave?" Itachi asked. "Next Friday," I said. "Oh crap, Sasuke we got to get home!" Itachi yelled. ""Oh shit your right!" Sasuke said. "Bye Sunako!" They yelled back to me as they ran out the door. After that people gradually left. After everyone had gone I cleaned all the rooms. I also found a very strange bottle that read 'lube' on it in my bed. My eyes widened and I immediately washed as my blankets and sheets that were on my bed and made a mental not to return Itachi and Kisame's bottle they had left.

The rest of the week went by really fast. I now sat every day with the guys and they had all gotten plain tickets to go to Arkansas.

I was packing and everyone had decided to spend the night with me before we left so we could all get there at the same time. I had emailed all my friends at home that I was coming and I'd meet them at the Starbucks in Barnes & Noble. I had told them about my new friends and all that they had done for me. All of us went to bed early that night and woke up early the next morning. I was switching plane seats with Lee so he could sit by somebody. I really didn't mind. I had an MP3 and a book. I was set for 14 hours. That's how long it took for us to get to Arkansas. When we all got off the plane my ENTIRE FAMILY was there to greet me except for Aunt Neeta, shocker. However, I'm sure most of you don't get what I mean by ENTIRE FAMILY.

Well, let's just say my grandmother on my mom's side had 12 brothers and sisters and my grandmother on my dad's side had six brother's and sister. Also some of the people were divorced and then remarried to another family and I could go on but finally let's just say I'm probably related to half of the people reading this and they don't even know it.

Ahem, moving on I got about 238 hugs from my family and friends. It was so great to be surrounded my family accents. They were giving all my friends from London a weird look. I stood up on a chair and introduced them all. Afterwards my Uncle came up looking them over. "Oi are you Sunako's uncle?!" Sasuke asked astonished. "No, I'm MAGGIE'S uncle, who's Sunako?" he asked. "Hey, Nebil. They all call me Sunako ya know? Like a nick name," I said.

"But I would have thought you would be her brother or cousin!" Lee said. I sighed. Truth was we got the brother and sister thing a lot. In fact people would ask if we were twins when we stood right next to each other. " Nah that's my good old Uncle Michael/Nebil/Boo," I said smirking at revealing his old nickname and his real name. "Haha very funny MARGARET!" He shouted. I tackled him like I used to when we were little.

"So that's how she learned to fight!" Sasuke said. I sat there laughing really hard and then I heard a pair of two little voices. " 'aggie 'aggie!!!!!!" they screamed. "Hannah! Callum!!" my little brother and sister came up and gave me hugs. I kissed the top of both of their heads. "Sissy! Wook what I dwawed!" Hannah said. She handed me a picture of a pink flower. "That's very good hun!" I said hugging her again. I noticed my Grandmother was poking Gaara in the chest and scowling as she talked to him. "…you better be good to her you here?! She's been through hell and back!" My Grandmother screamed. "Nani!" I said giving her a hug.

"I see you've met Gaara," I said. "Yes I did, I'm sorry luv but I must find your uncle. He needs to carry his own bags," she said and she walked off. The my Granfather from my dad's side walked up to us. The one who had been supporting me for awhile. He gave me a bone rushing bear hug that lifted me off the ground. "Pop!" I squealed like I used to when I was five as he lifted me in the air. "How's my girl?" he asked.

"I'm quite alright, you?" I said beaming. These people just had no idea how happy I was to see them.

He looked at Gaara and put out his hand for Gaara to shake. "Nice to see my girl has found a boy, be careful with this one! She sure can shoot!" my Pop let out a huge boom of laughter and then went on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

I suggest you read the previous because you could get the wrong feel for the story if you just start reading here….

NO FLASHBACK!

"You can shoot? What can you shoot?" Gaara asked. "Oh I'm really good with a bow," I answered smiling. I was really surprised of the way my grandfather had talked to him. To be truthful I thought Pop would have tried to kill him right then and there. Then my Dad and Step-mom walked up. "Hey Misses! How've ya been?!" My wonderful Scottish step mother said. "Oh I've been good lately," I said smiling. My dad was giving Gaara the evil eye.

"Um, Daddy this is my boyfriend. Gaara," I said. I had never been a daddy's girl but my dad still would find time for me. My dad just stared at him. Poor Gaara! He wasn't even my real boyfriend but still. Annemarie(step mom) managed to pull me away from the two. "You know I didn't want you to date until you were 16," she said. Unlike a lot of step parents, Annemarie was awesome. "Annemarie, he's not really my boyfriend," I whispered. "What? Why is he pretending?" she asked.

"My other half of the family kept trying to get me a guy. There hasn't been a guy that I liked like that for a while. So, one of my friends said he'd help me out," I said. "Please don't tell anyone else Annemarie," I begged. We looked over at my dad who was talking to Gaara. I was so tempted to tell my dad, mainly because whatever he was talking about with Gaara was making Gaara blush. Damn it dad. Annemarie and I walked back over to them. My dad gave me a big hug and went of to find Hannah and Callum.

"Hey guys? We've gotta meet my friends at Barnes and Noble," I said.

I went over to my Aunt and asked for a ride. Of course she said yes. The reason I asked my aunt was because she was the one that had enough room for all of us. On the ride over I got to catch up with my cousin Kristen. Now she had a boyfriend! For some reason she wouldn't tell me who. Then I was finally able to bug it out of her. "It's…..Tyler," she said. My eyes got huge. "You been that idiotic, mean, evil, bastard?!" I asked appalled. "Y-yeah," she said. "B-but wasn't he the one who called you all those names?! Surely it wasn't just me! You know what, I take that back. It was just me. Why do all of Nebil's friends hate me so?" I asked dramatically. It was true though. All of my uncle's friends HATED me. I never even knew why.

Eventually we arrived at Barnes and Noble. As soon as I got out of the van I spotted my friends at a huge table outside drinking their coffee. I walked over with my London friends following me. "Maggie!" Victoria screamed. I was attacked by an army of hugs and I couldn't be more happy. "Hey Mageroni! Who are these kids?" Caitlin asked. "umm, remember the guys I told you about? Well here they are," I said. "This is Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Itachi, and Kisame," I said. They all shook hands. Lacey handed me a coffee. "Bless you," I said drinking the coffee.

We all sat down. Well, my other friends already had the chairs so me and my London people sat on the railing. "Jeez Mags your so luck-" Lacey shot a glance at Sarah that pretty much said 'keep going and I'll personally kill you'. I knew what she was going to say and I couldn't blame her. Ever since me and her were little we would dream of traveling the world. However, I don't think I would have given up a family member for that. Especially not the one I was closest to. I smiled assuring her that it was ok.

"Hey guys, I haven't read a good manga in a while, wanna go read?" I asked. Everyone nodded and we headed in the wonderful bookstore. I plopped down in the manga section and Gaara sat right next to me. "Hey Gaara, do you mind if I use you as a pillow?" I asked. "Go ahead," He said smiling. I pulled out one of the wallflower comics and leaned against Gaara. He surprised me by wrapping his arms around me. I just smiled. He reminded me a lot of someone. I mentally slapped myself for thinking of him.

I engrossed myself in the book and gladly accepted Gaara's body heat. Even in Arkansas it was cold. That was something strange right there. I got to read for about an hour until my uncle called telling me that he'd be by to pick me and my friends up. Damn, I forgot that he had a license now. My uncle was about 6 1/2 months older than me. We would be heading over to my old house where we would all be staying in my old room.

Since all my stuff was back at the flat the room was bere save for some blankets and pillows. I flopped down on a pallet. This place brought back so many memories. Some good but mostly bad. I bit mylip. Now was NOT a time to cry. "Hey Sunako, you ok?" Itachi asked. "Yea," I said. Then it hit me. Presents. It was Christmas and I had forgot to get people presents!

I got up and ran to Nebil. "Car! Now!" I screamed. Nebil was one of the 'do now asked questions never' kind of guy when it came to me. We both ran out to the car and I told him to drive me to the mall and drop me off for and hour or two. When inside I shopped (something I hate) really fast trying to get everyone's present. Here's how the list went.

Nebilfunny boxers(inside joke that no one will get)

Itachinail polish

Kisame a sushi set

Narutoyellow T-shirt

Sasukepaint set

Lee hair gel

LaceyFMA Comics

Victoriaanother chibi drawing book

Sarahstill life drawing book

Erin horse grooming kit

CaitlinCD

I got all the stuff and called Nebil. When I got home everyone else was gone. I shrugged it off and decided to take a nap. I was really sleepy from all the running I had done at that terrible place so I slept really easy. I woke up to someone moving my hair from my face. It was….. Naruto? "Oi what's wrong?" I asked. I had realized that Naruto's face was tear stained. "That boy, I think his name was Tyler, is such an ass!" Naruto whispered to me. I gave him a hug. "What did he say to you?" I asked. I was rocking him back and forth trying to get him to stop crying.

"He said I was a bastard with no family and I was trying to find a new one. He said I was an idiot for being friends with you," at the last part he let out a choked sob and broke down on my shoulder. I didn't know Naruto didn't have family! There was no way I would ask him about it now though. Tyler was really getting on my nerves. I hugged Naruto until he settled down and I whispered, "Oi you want me to kick his ass? I'll do that gladly." He nodded. I got up and Naruto followed me to the living room.

When I got in there I saw my cousin Kristen yelling at Tyler. Apparently she had just dumped him. Good. "Tyler!" I yelled, "I challenge you to a battle of tomato stakes!" For those of you who don't know, tomato stakes are long thin sticks that are really fun to sword fight with. Those of you who really know me know not to challenge me to this kind of fighting. Tyler's eyes got wide but then he smirked. "I haven't done anything to you today," he said. "You mess with my friends you mess with me," I said. "Fine, let's take this outside bitch," he said. SMACK!!! I had slapped him hard on his face. "I fkin dare you to say that again," I said.

He bit his lip and headed outside. I went to the garage and found the tomato stakes. I walked back outside and threw the stake at Tyler. He picked it up and got in fighting stance just as I did. We circled around each other and he made the first move. He jabbed the stake forward but I easily dodged it and slapped his back with the side of the stake. He drew back from the sting and made a rude gesture in my direction. "oi, what's your problem with me?!" I yelled.

"What's your problem with me?" he asked. "I did nothing to you! You just called me a fat bitch and I been pissed at you since," I said. "Well it's your fault for being so fat," he said. That's it, I was officially pissed. I threw the stake aside and punched his gut. He doubled over and I swung my fist up breaking his nose.

Then I hit the back of his head making him fall to the ground. I walked inside. I was just so mad at him! Ok, I can take people messing with me, but when you make my friends cry someone will get hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

You seriously need to read the others to get this one.

NO FLASHBACK!

I walked towards the door to go back to the room. "You really are some crazy bitch," Tyler said. I sighed. I really hated him. I was about to go kick his ass again but Gaara beat me to it. Or I thought it was JUST Gaara. It was also Itachi, Kisame, Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto. The all stood between me and him. Sasuke turned back and looked at me. "I told you we had to make sure they treated you right," he said.

He turned back to Tyler who looked horror stricken. "Oh shi-" but Tyler was cut off with the beating of a lifetime. I smiled. I really did have a lot of people that cared about me. After they finished with Tyler we all walked back inside and to the room. "Hey guys, thanks for that back there," I said. Truth be told I was near to tears. No one had ever stood up for me like that.

I gave all of them a hug and a kiss on the forehead. After that I grabbed some clothes to go take a shower. I was so happy to be home and to find out that I had great friends. While I was drying off the door opened. There stood Gaara in nothing but a towel. Well at least Gaara had a towel! I was standing there completely naked. His eyes went really wide. I blushed madly and grabbed for a towel to cover myself. "I-I-I'm so sorry," Gaara said.

"U-Um I-it's alright. But you might want to turn around and leave while I get dressed," I said blushing. He nodded and walked back to the room. Well that wasn't awkward at all. Oh God, Gaara saw my naked! I quickly dressed and sped out of the bathroom. Gaara was still red when he went in. I walked in the room and saw something I really wish I hadn't. Kisame and Itachi were in an awkward position. "Oh My God I'm so sorry!" I said shutting the door quickly.

Man tonight was really messed up. I just sat down on the couch up front and thought about all I had seen tonight. First of all, Gaara. Sure he had a towel but he had an awesome body. Not too muscular but enough. I blushed again. And then the Itachi and Kisame thing. I hope I didn't interupt too much. I sighed and laid down on the couch.

Naruto walked over holding out a cup a ramen. "Arigatou," I said. I scrunched my legs so he could sit of the couch. He sat down and said, "You can put your feet on me if you want." I nodded and put my feet on his lap. I ate the ramen was almost asleep when I felt something on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes. It was Naruto! His eyes were closed so he probably didn't know I was awake.

I closed my eyes and let him kiss me while I was 'sleeping'. He was probably just in the moment. Yea that's definitely it. Part of me wanted to believe he liked me but the other said he's just being sweet. I waited 30 more minutes until I opened my eyes. Now Naruto was asleep.

I looked over to the clock. 7:30. It was really early but when had I not been lazy? I took my feet off Naruto's lap and was about to head to the bedroom when I remembered about the couple. I walked to the door and knocked. "One minute!" surprisingly it wasn't Itachi or Kisame that said this, but Sasuke! He let the door open a creak and looked at me though it. I frowned, what was going on?! I pushed the door open the rest of the way to see Gaara sprawled out on the floor laying on his belly, ass exposed.

I blushed fifty different shades of red. "Well?" Sasuke said blushing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," I said. "Suanko I-" "I'm sorry I barged in on you," I said. Gaara must have finally heard me because he grabbed the blanket and covered himself. Gaara looked up at me. "I'm sorry Sunako," he said. I frowned. "For what?" I asked. Gaara had a surprised look. "D-Don't you like him?" Sasuke asked. "I-I think he's attractive and a great friend but clearly he's not into girls," I answered. "A-Actually…." Gaara trailed off. I blinked. "Your Bi?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged and said ok. I closed the door.

I walked back up front and saw Naruto was still asleep. I wonder if Sasuke's just bi or gay. Well so much for thinking Gaara had a nice body. I forbid myself of thinking about that because it would just hurt in the end. He was clearly Sasuke's. Then I thought about Naruto. Did he even like me? Or was this all some twisted game that they dragged me into. I felt like I was going crazy! I walked out front to look at the stars. I breathed in really deep. Man my head hurts, love is too confusing. Actually in all reality love sucked. It always ended up hurting you.

I bit my lip realizing that it was true. People you loved would eventually die. If it was a boyfriend chances were they would break up with you, and if it was a crush there was a good chance that they didn't like you back. So in my mind love could go and die for all I cared. I laid in the hammock looking and the stars. At least it was really nice out here, I had almost forgotten how nice Arkansas was at night. Since there weren't many city lights the stars and moon could be seen clearly.

Then, of all people, Tyler came out and sat on the hammock. I looked at him. Poor guy had really gotten the shit beat out of him. He looked at me and then at the sky. "It's nice out tonight eh?" he asked. I nodded. "Look, Maggie I'm sorry." I laughed. "You only say that when you get beaten up," I said smiling. He smiled and looked at me. "Naruto really cares about you, you know," he said. "How would you know?" I asked.

"W-well earlier when I made him cry well I'm sure he told you what I said. But I couldn't stand them getting close to you," he said, "I love you like a sister and I don't want them to hurt you." "So therefore you hurt me?" I asked totally confused. He nodded. "Guys have a fucked up way of thinking," I said. He laughed. "Well I'll leave you to your star gazing," he said and walked back inside. Well it was true, guys really did have a fucked up way of thinking, but I suppose they thought the same about girls.

After and hour or two I walked back inside and saw Naruto staring at the floor. "Oi, what's wrong Naruto?" I asked. "He told you didn't he?" Naruto asked. "Who told me what?" I asked. "Sunako you know what," he said looking at me with a fixed gaze. I blushed and nodded. "Well, will you go out with me?" Naruto asked. "After the family reunion yea I will," I said. He smiled and nodded. Besides everyone here was tricked into believing that me and Gaara were a couple except Annemarie.

I walked over to Naruto and sat down. I leaned up against him, closed my eyes and went to sleep. I was woken up by the smell of the Traditional Hearsly Breakfast. My Grandmother was cooking and she was doing great as usual. I was still sleepy though. I realized I had kind of slept sitting up. I woke Naruto up. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled. "hey you want to get comfier?" I asked. He nodded and we went back to the bedroom. I didn't bother to knock. I knew that Sasuke and Gaara were probably not dressed anyway. Naruto and I went to the corner of the room and got under the covers. He kissed my forehead and soon I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Just so you know, you should probably read the others to get this one!

NO FLASHBACK!

I woke up to Naruto's soft breathing on my forehead. During our nap he had put his arms around me and pulled me closer. I smiled. No one had ever cared about me this way. Well, one person but I didn't even know him anymore. "Oi wake up lovebirds!" Sasuke said. I looked up and saw him standing there with Gaara. "Go away Sleep Natzi," I said and put my head back under the covers.

Gaara laughed and pulled the covers off both of us. "Damn it! It's cold!" I yelled trying to get the blankets back. He just handed me a plate of food. I pouted but took it anyway. Man Naruto's a heavy sleeper. I got and evil smile. "Hey Sasuke, got any shaving cream?" I asked. He nodded and rummaged through his bag until he found it. He threw it to me. "Hehehe," I was about to put it on his nose but he grabbed my wrist and opened his eyes.

Never before had I realized how pretty his eyes were. Naruto just looked at me, then at the shaving cream. Finally my brain registered and I squirted the shaving cream in his face. "Oi Sunako!" he said sitting up really quick. He got it off his eye lids and looked at me. "Uh-oh…." I said. I tried to get up and run but he caught my ankle and pinned me down. He took the shaving cream that was on his hands and put it on my cheeks and some got in my hair.

I couldn't help but start laughing. Apparently this gave him the wonderful idea to tickle me. "Ahh!!! N-Naruto! AHAHAHA p-p-please st-stop!" I said laughing extremely hard. Then he did something that made me laugh even harder. He gave me butterfly kisses on my cheeks. (For those of you who don't know what butterfly kisses are, its where they blink their eyelash on your skin really fast).

Finally he let go and just stared at me. "Awww," I heard Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, and Lee say. "Oh screw you," I said to them while still looking at Naruto. He got off me and helped me up. We were about to head to the kitchen but then I remembered something. "Oi, are me and Gaara still going to act like a couple?" I asked, "Or do want me to tell my family the truth?" "To save you from awkwardness I wouldn't tell them if I were you," Itachi said. Me and Sasuke switched places and we continued to walk to the kitchen.

As soon as we got to the kitchen Lee went over and started talking to my cousin. I cocked an eyebrow. Were they going to end up going out? Probably knowing my cousin. My cousin would never admit it but she was beautiful. She wasn't too thin but thin enough, she had great hair but then what Hearsly didn't? I smiled. They seemed to really hit it off.

I looked at the wonderful breakfast before us. "I love you Nani!" I screamed as I gave my grandmother a hug. "Love ya too, now where is your uncle?" she said going off to find him. We all dug into the awesome breakfast. The weeks went on mostly like that. Acting like Gaara's girlfriend was really difficult. Naruto and I could eventually steal a few minutes alone.

It was now Christmas night and everyone was opening their presents. I didn't really get much but I didn't mind. My sister however pulled me aside. "Maggie, will you be my maid of honor?" she asked. I gawked. "W-When?" I asked. "Next December, please Maggie," she begged. "Of coarse I will!" I said hugging her. I was so happy! She was finally getting married.

We both walked back over the mountain of present's. I noticed Lee giving Kristen a present. I made a mental note to ask her about it later. I sat back and watched everything. My uncle had finally gotten to my present. "Let's see… it's from Mags!" he said tearing the wrapping paper. "You always did do jokes.." He said disappointed. I laughed. "You know me better than anyone here Nebil. Did you really think I'd get you something worth while?" I said evilly. My friends had found their presents and opened them up greedily. Then Naruto came over and hugged me. "Thanks," he whispered. Luckily no one was paying attention to us.

We slipped out the back door and went to lay on the hammock. We were looking at the stars. "Hey Sunako?" he said. "Hmm?" "I never told you about my family situation…." He trailed off. I turned over and looked at him. "You don't have to if you don't want to," I said. He gave me a sheepish smile. "You'll find out eventually. Sunako, my parents died when I was six months old. Some escaped maniac came and tried to kill all of due to an old grudge of everyone's family. M-my parent's died trying to save me," he said holding tears in.

"I'm so sorry Naruto," I said. I hugged him close. "Sunako, you never did tell us what happened to your mom," he said wiping his eyes. I nodded, he had every right to know. "Last year, my mom was driving home from work. Some drunk idiot in an eighteen wheeler hit her head on," I said. He pushed the hair out of my eyes to see one tear falling down my cheek. He kissed it away. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. Then I heard someone come around back.

"Maggie?" I heard Annemarie say. I shot up. "H-h-hey A-Annemarie!" I stuttered. Her eyes were huge. "I thought you were pretending to date Gaara," she said. "Well…" I explained the situation and she just nodded. "I'm happy you picked him," she whispered in my ear. I smiled. She went up to Naruto who was blushing a deep shade of crimson. "Oi, you're the only one I trusted out of that bunch, be good with her k?" Annemarie said. Naruto just nodded. She walked back inside.

"Hey Sunako, I forgot to give you something," he said reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a small black box and handed it to me. I frowned and opened it. There was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. There was an emerald rose in the center of a silver heart. I gave him a really big smile. I hugged him and whispered, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me." He hugged back. He pulled back and looked at my eyes. "Your so beautiful…" he said trailing off. My eyes widened. No one, NO ONE, had ever said that to me.

Truthfully I was not attractive. I had extra weight and I was extremely pale. He closed the gaps between our faces and kissed me. I blinked and turned many different shades of red. It took my mind a few seconds to register what was happening. Finally my body reacted and I began to kiss back. Right then we heard an "Ahem," from the corner of the house. I snapped back to reality and saw my uncle Nebil. "N-Nebil!" I whispred loudly. If looks could kill Naruto would have died right there and then. "Maggie, please explain…" Nebil said. I nodded and explained everything.

Nebil sighed. "I knew you liked her but jeez man, you just had to ask her while in the lovely little state of Arkansas," he said, "Well I just came out here to tell you that they want you to play the piano, Buds on Guitar." "Oh ok, I'll be inside in a minute," I said. He nodded and went back inside. "You can play an instrument?" Naruto asked. "Two really," I said. His eyes got big. I smiled and said, "Come on let's go inside." He nodded and followed me back inside.

"Ok Maggie get on the piano! I've got the guitar!" my sister's fiance yelled. "Got it Bud!" I yelled back. He started off and I immediately recognized the song. Jingle Bell Rock. I smiled and began to play. Everyone started to dance. I smiled. I noticed Lee and Kristen heading for the Mistletoe. I began to join in on vocals with Bud. It had been a year since I played but I still had it baby! I had taken piano for a long amount of time and I loved to play.

Itachi and Kisame were the best dancers there. Everyone was having so much fun. Gaara and Sasuke were nowhere to be found. Naruto was standing in the corner. "Hey Bud I'm leaving it to you!" I yelled. He nodded and my cousin Brent picked up the other guitar and started helping Bud out. I walked over to Naruto and smiled. "Would you do the honor of giving me this dance?" he said bowing and holding out his hand. I laughed and took his hand.

I soon found out that Naruto was a great ballroom dancer. I had only taken half a semester of catillian and then quit because I HATED high heels. We danced and danced for I don't know how long. We didn't realize that we had danced our way to the mistletoe, and wouldn't have realized it unless Kristen hadn't yelled it out.

"Oh My God Maggie your under mistletoe!" she screamed. I blushed. Should I? It was Christmas tradition… I gave him a small peck on the cheek and we got many cheers. I laughed. Truth was they probably didn't suspect anything knowing how dense my family was. We danced for about another hour and finally Bud had to call it quits. However Brent was still going at it. But he had slowed down into doing slow songs. Naruto and I danced a while longer to whatever Brent was playing. I looked up into his eyes. I really wanted to kiss him right then but I knew I couldn't. We both walked back to the room. We found Sasuke and Gaara fast asleep.

It was hard to believe that we were leaving tomorrow morning. Naruto and I laid down on the pallet. He pulled me to his chest and stoked my hair. "Your so beautiful," he whispered. I smiled. "You have no idea what you just said," I whispered back. "All I did was tell the truth," he said smiling. He kissed my forehead and we eventually slipped off to sleep.

I woke up to Nebil nudging me with his foot. "Fck off," I muttered sleepily. "You're so lucky it's me waking you up. If it was my mother you wouldn't wake up for a week," he said. "I know," I said yawning. "Come on your plane leaves in an hour and a half," he said. "Oh shit! You're right!" I jumped up waking up Naruto. "I need to take a quick shower and I'll be right back," I said.

I took a really quick shower getting the shaving cream out of my hair from yesterday. I quickly got dressed and packed my bags. I hug and kissed everyone telling them I'd be back next year. They wished me best of luck with Gaara and then Nebil drove me and my friends to the airport. It took 14 hours back just as it had on the way there. However this time I sat by Naruto. Lee sat by himself reading. I had figured out that morning that my cousin was going to have a long distance relationship with him.

I mostly slept on the way back though. I was exhausted by the time I was back at my flat. "Well this is me," I said to Naruto. He smiled and kissed me. "Oi, you want to come in and take a nap or something?" I asked. He nodded and I unlocked the door. Everything was just as I had left it. I smiled and put my bags down. "Hey, can I use your shower?" Naruto asked. I nodded and he went to go take a shower.

Then I realized all the towel's were in the dirty laundry. I started a load of towel's and turned on the TV. Nightmare before Christmas was on. That reminded me it was nearing New Years. It was a tradition with me and my Mom that we would go and get Chinese and a free calendar. I'd be damned if I stopped doing that. Just then Naruto walked out of the shower. Totally. Naked. My eyes went huge.

"U-Um there's no towels," he said. "Put the fcking robe on then!" I said shielding my eyes. He laughed and then went back in the bathroom. I was blushing madly. Naruto had a nice body first of all. He was naturally tan and dear God he was muscular. I blushed remembering the one detail I hadn't commented on. I pushed the thought out of my mind. I heard the dryer go off and I got out the towels. I walked to the bathroom and knocked.

"Oi, Naruto? I have a towel for you," I said. He opened the door a bit and grabbed the towel. I blushed madly. When Naruto came out he was in pajamas looked very sleepy. I grabbed my pj's and went into the bathroom to change. After I did Naruto was already under the covers in my bed. I blushed but pulled the blinds down to blck out the sun. At the moment we were all still use to Arkansas time. I crawled under the covers and Naruto pulled me to his chest again. I felt so safe in his arms.

I fell asleep. We were out for one more week for New Years. When I woke up Naruto wasn't there. I sat up. I got out of bed and found him making ramen in the kitchen. I smiled as he handed me a cup. "So, how are you on this fine night?" Naruto asked. "Oh, I'm pretty good," I answered. We ate our ramen in silence. "Hey, you want to go see a movie?" he asked. "Sure, that'd be fun," I said.

We both got dressed and went to the nearest cinema. We saw Resident Evil 3 (ok look I'm not the most romantic person when it comes to movies k?). We went to the arcade after that and had a lot of fun. Then he decided we should go out for pizza. While we were eating he said, "Hey Sunako?" "Hmm?" "Well I was wondering…. Could we, ya know, move in together?"


	7. Chapter 7

NO RECAP!

"W-what?" I asked. Did he really just say what I think he said?! "I-I want to move in with you," he said blushing. "I don't know…" I said. Should I? I had lived with a guy before. And Naruto was a lot cleaner then them I knew for sure. "Sunako, I'll split rent, I'll buy groceries, I-" "Ok," I said. "What?" he said astonished. "I said ok," I said. His jaw dropped and he just stared at me. Apparently he didn't think I would say yes.

We finished eating in silence and he paid for the dinner….breakfast… aw screw it. Whatever kind of meal that was he paid. When we walked outside it had been snowing for a while. I smiled and looked at the sky. "I love the snow…" I whispered. Naruto put his hand in mine. I thought we were walking back to my flat but we walked right past it. "Hey Naruto, were are we going?" I asked. "I want to at least show you where I live," he answered.

I nodded and we walked for a few more blocks. I noticed the sidewalks were getting scattered with more homeless and it looked a lot less clean. We stopped in front of a dingy building and a little old man approached Naruto. "Oi, spare change my good old buddie Naruto?" the poor guy asked. "Sure thing Max," Naruto said while digging through his pocket. "So Naruto you finally got yourself a girl eh?" Max said. Since I was extremely pale it was easy to tell if I was blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said. Naruto handed him the change and we walked inside. We climbed three flights of stairs and we stopped at a red door. "Ok, well, prepare to be amazed at my wonderful flat!" he said enthusiastically. I smiled and he opened the door. To be honest, his flat was awesome. It was a bit smaller than mine but really cozy. "Well?" "It's awesome," I answered. He smiled and put the kettle on. "Hot chocolate?" "I'd love some," I said. I looked at all the pictures on his wall. They were mostly of him and Sasuke. "Hey Naruto?" I yelled. "Hmm?" "How long have you and Sasuke been friends?" I asked. "Since first grade," Naruto said. He was still busy in the kitchen so I just continued to look at the pictures.

There was a group picture of all the guys and I couldn't help but smile. They were all such good friends. I really didn't know what I'd do without them. Naruto handed me a cup of cocoa and kissed me on the cheek. The mug was nice and warm in my hands. We sat on his orange couch and covered ourselves in the blanket. "Hey Sunako?" he asked. "Hmm?" "I love you," he said. My cheeks heated instantly and I asked. "Do you really mean that Naruto?" I asked. "Yes," he said. I kissed him and said, "I love you too."

He put his hot cocoa down and so did I. He cupped my face in his hands and drew his lips to mine. He kissed me softly for a bit but lined his tongue along my bottom lip. I blushed but opened my mouth. He searched my mouth with his tongue and gently pulled off my scarf. He nipped and sucked on my neck. I was blushing madly now. I had NEVER done this. He must have gotten bored with my neck and started tugging at the bottom of my Green Day hoodie. "N-No," I said. "Hmm?" "I said no," I repeated and he drew back. "I-I'm sorry Sunako," he said. I nodded. "Naruto, if my family didn't have the kind of record it did, trust me, I would. But my grandmother got pregnant at 17 and my mom also got pregnant at 17 so…" "I understand," he said nuzzling my neck.

Not in the way he did earlier but as if to keep warm. I smiled and hugged him close. We just sat there for who knows how long, sometimes dozing off but waking up minutes later. Eventually we could see the light outside and decided to start moving his stuff over. We called the movers and let them get everything packed up and stuff like that. We had decided to keep my bed but throw out my old couch. Naruto's was much comfier.

I already had a nice sized room so we just put his dresser next to mine and separated the closets. When we finished organizing everything we just sat on the couch, got under the blanket and napped for a while. At 1:00 we got a phone call from Itachi asking if we wanted to go to the movies. We of coarse said yes and headed off.

When we got over to the cinema we were almost late. "Oi, what took you so long?" Kisame asked. "Umm, we walked?" I said. Gaara laughed and we all went inside. We saw some love movie that I had no interest in. I wasn't the kind of girl that liked watching lovie dovie movies, I liked the hard core violence and kick ass action. Unlike other girls, I HATED Titanic. Oh come on! Can't they drown quietly?! Rose! Jack! Rose! Jack! But the guys seemed to enjoy it. Man there was something wrong with this picture.

Finally God decided to end my misery and let the mindless movie to be over. The guys talked about the movie after and I went to the arcade part of the cinema. I was playing an extremely fun shooting game when Naruto tapped my shoulder. I didn't know it was him at the time so I turned around and pointed the plastic gun at him. He cocked an eyebrow and said, "How in the hell would that protect you?" I frowned. "you broke my perfect score," I said turning back to the game. He held onto my waist and yelled, "Ah!! Sunako save me from the aliens!" I was playing a game where I had to shoot aliens.

I laughed and said, "Don't worry Naruto! I'll save you!" I shot the animated monsters and beat the high score. Naruto gave me a high five and kissed me. We headed over to Gaara and Lee who were having a dance off in DDR(this is a small joke that very few people will get). Gaara was, of coarse, winning. Gaara ended up getting a perfect score and for the rest of the day we called him 'Gaara of the funk'.

We went and got pizza at the awesome pizza place and then they all decided to come over to my flat.

That's it for now!


	8. Chapter 8

NO RECAP!

On the way back to my flat they were all really quiet. "Hey Sunako, will you make us some good hot chocolate?" Itachi asked. "Um, sure," I answered quickly going to the kitchen. They probably would be talking about me. As I filled the kettle with water I heard faint whispering from the living room. Soon Kisame came in. "I don't like to participate in gossip so I decided to help you," he said smiling. I nodded and attempted to reach the coffee mugs. Damn my short family trait. He reached up and grabbed all the mugs.

"So, what exactly are they talking about in there?" I asked. "About you and Naruto living together," he said bluntly. "Well that's just great," I said sarcastically. He gave me a sad smile and said, "Well you're the first girl Naruto has ever dated, we just don't want him to get hurt." "If I hurt him in any way, you all have the right to kill me," I said sincerely. I didn't want to hurt Naruto, ever.

He smiled. When we walked back in they all went silent and stared at the floor. "Oh for Christ's sake, just ask me the damn question," I said irritably. Gaara looked up blushing and said, "You and Naruto… your not… are you?" My eyes went wide. "D-Didn't Naruto tell you?" I stuttered. "No, he went to your room as soon as we questioned about it," Sasuke said. I sighed. "No we're not," I muttered.

"I-I can't, my family history.." I trialed off. I walked past them and into the room. Naruto was sitting on the edge of the bed. "They have no right to our personal life," he said. "Naruto, they were here before me…I don't mind talking about stuff with them," I said quietly. He looked up at me, smiled, and nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down. I blushed. He hugged me on his lap for a while. Then he started tickling me… "Help!!!" I yelled. The others came running in tackling us.

In the big tickle fight, some how, I ended up sitting on Naruto's stomach tickling him, my face dangerously close to his. Unknown to me Itachi and Kisame glanced at each other and smirked. Itachigot the back of my head and pushed my head down making me and Naruto kiss. I blushed fifty different shades of red….

To be continued.

I know you all must hate me because I haven't written in forever, I know I said this one would be good but I don't really feel like writing right now, I've got it all planned out I just am really tired, I suffer from insomnia cut me some slack! T.T


	9. Chapter 9

NO RECAP! (as usual)

I blushed many different shade of red. Naruto's big blue eyes stared back at mine. Finally Itachi released his hold on my head. I quickly jumped up and ran out of the room. "Sunako are you ok?!" Naruto yelled. "F-fine! I-I'm just g-gonna go get Ch-Chinese!" I yelled back grabbing my hoodie and pulling it over my head. God! Why did Itachi have to do that in front of all the guys!! I sighed and grabbed my bag. I walked the 2 blocks to the Chinese Shop and got 5 to-go boxes while getting weird looks from half of the staff. I was so out of it, I didn't realize the footsteps following my back to the flat….

I was nearing my flat, my hands full of to-go boxes. As I approached the stairs someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the alley. (NOTE: Why is it always an alley in quizilla-land? I have no clue.) My boxes fell to the ground and busted open. "What th-" But I couldn't say anything else. A hand covered my mouth keeping me from speaking. My eyes adjusted to the dim light and I recognized him! But where from.

"Hello sweetheart," He said. I felt like throwing up. It was that guy from my first day of school. Wasn't it the guy that I broke his nose… aw fck. "Told you I'd get you back," He hissed. I punched his gut and he doubled over removing his hand from my mouth. I tried to run out but someone pulled my hood causing me to fall on my butt. It was one of his goons, then two…then 3. Damn it. My eyes got wide. I could take on a guy, tow even, but three was too much. One got on either side of me and pulled me up by my arm.

I was pushed against the wall hitting my head causing my vision to blur a bit. When I focused I saw the same guy… except now he looked really pissed. "Allow me to tell you the name of your murderer, I'm Orochimaru, and now you'll definitely regret it…" he trailed off. It was then I decided to do the most degrading thing I would ever do to myself. I screamed. "Naruto! Please he-" but my mouth was covered with his. His 'followers' attempted to remove my hoodie. I foolishly tried to scream again allowing him access to my mouth. He slid his tongue in and I quickly bit it. He growled but then he was on the ground.

The guys that had been holding me were being pulled off. I hadn't even realized that they had ripped my hoodie off since they couldn't get it over my head. My favorite hoodie that I'd had since I was 8. But then I was aware of something warm around my shoulders. I noticed Naruto kicking Orochimaru. So what was on me? The ground disappeared beneath my feet. It was Gaara who was picking me up, and it was Gaara's jacket I was bundled up in.

My mind seemed blank. The policed came and asked what had happened. My mind couldn't work but my mouth gave all the needed to know. Naruto carried me cautiously up the stairs to the flat. He sata me at the table. I couldn't even look up. "Sunako, Sunako can you here me?' He asked. I nodded weakly keeping my eyes fixed on a know in the wood off the table. Tears somehow found their way to my eyes and soon began to overflow. "I-I'm sorry Naruto," I whispered.

He frowned. "What are you talking about Sunako? You didn't do anything!" He said brushing a stray hair from my face. "I-I should have been stronger, I should have tried to fight him off harder, I-I-" I couldn't continue. I should have kneed him or something when he kissed me. I should have kicked their asses, why couldn't I? I felt so weak….

Naruto hugged me. He picked me up and sat on the couch with me in his lap. All the guys were there… except for Gaara, but , as if on cue, Gaara came through the door wiping his hands on a white towel. "Gaara, what kept you?" Sasuke asked. "The cops asked why one of the guys was in a coma… I'm sorry I go behind, I just couldn't let any of them get away…." He trailed off. I snuggled into Naruto's chest. "I love you," I whispered, "All of you." I looked up and they were all watching me. Naruto kissed my forehead. "We love you too," he whispered.

I nodded and I felt my head drift off into a dark cloud….. I woke up to Naruto holding in his arms protectively on the couch and the smell of fresh pancakes in the air. I looked at the floor. Gaara and Sasuke were holding each other and Itachi was drooling on his pillow. So that must mean Lee and Kisame are in the kitchen….

Normally I would've gotten up and helped in the kitchen, but when I tried to sit up everything got all dizzy and I crumpled back down with one hell of a headache. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at me. He smiled and said "Does your head hurt?" "Uh-huh," I said. He carefully laid me out on the couch pulling a blanket up over my shoulders. I smiled. "Thank you," I said. "No problem," he said and kissed my forehead again.

I vaguely heard whispering and the smell of food as I drifted in and out of the dreamy state. At some point someone put a pillow under my head. I woke up to the wonderful smell of coffee. Naruto sat at the foot of the couch holding a cup of coffee and an advil. "This should stop the pain for a bit," he said handing me both. I downed the advil in one swallow and set my coffee down.

"So chickee, are you feeling a bit better?" Gaara said his back resting against the arm of the couch. "A lot thanks to all of you," I said smiling. In about 15 minutes the advil kicked and I managed to sit up. I touched the spot on my head that had hit the wall, when I did there was shooting pain through my skull. I winced and slowly lowered myself back onto the pillow. "Still hurts like hell?" Itachi asked. I nodded and closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. "How long have I been out?" I asked opening one eye. "Only about 20 hours," Naruto said. My eyes went wide. "So, the only time I can get that much sleep straight is when I get the crap beat out of me. Definitely NOT worth it," I muttered.

Well that was the chapter that has a bit to it! I hope you liked it. No its not the last chapter and no it isn't based off real life. Not mine anyways. Luckily my life isn't that bad. Now a lot of the family members are really my family members but ya know. Well chapter 10 should be out soon but didn't I say that last time? Don't expect it before new years. Anyway I love you guys(most of you) and I hope you have a good New Years!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

NO RECAP!

I sat up remembering not to touch the back of my head. Kisame set a stack of pancakes in front of me. "Thanks," I said. I noticed my voice was still small. He smiled and nodded. All of the guys were playing cards at the kitchen table. "Anee up!" Naruto said. I cracked a smile. This brought back many memories with my uncle. I could almost see cigars in their mouths and dark sunglasses on their faces.

I slowly got up and made my way to the table. "What are you guys playing?" I asked. "Five card draw," Gaara said. I laughed. "You know how to play?" Itachi asked. "Oh yea, I've been playing for years, I'm not any good though," I said. "Here, you can help me," Naruto said pulling me into his lap. He had 3 Aces, an 8, and a 7. "Are you playing for money?" I asked. "Yup," Lee said not taking his eyes from his cards.

"Well, then you really don't want my help," I said kissing his forehead. I got up and headed to the kitchen. It was really dark outside. I sighed. No way was I going out for food. I opened the fridge door and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. The fridge was EMPTY!! Not even a small scrap of food. Curse men and their inability to go grocery shopping.

"Woohoo!!!" I heard Naruto yell from the other room. He must have won. I walked out of the kitchen and saw him pulling several pounds his way. "You have time for one more round, then we're going out for food," I said. Naruto looked at me with his clueless puppy dog look. "The fridge is empty," I said, "I'll go and get ready." I went to my room. I saw my torn hoodie on my bed. The tear was right down the front. I shrugged and found a black tee and my jeans. I quickly took a shower and dressed.

I pulled my torn hoodie on deciding I could still use it as a jacket. I put my hair up in a messy bun and walked to the front room. They were still playing poker. "Ok who's coming shopping with me?" I asked. They all got up. My eyes went huge. "Y-You don't all have to come," I stuttered. "We're not taking any chances on losing you again," Sasuke said.

I smiled. "Yay!" I pulled out my duct tape wallet and checked for my cash. I had quite a bit but mostly American bills. "Damn it, I forgot to change them out…" "Well we'll go by the changers before we shop, but don't think you'll be paying for all of it, we helped finish it all off," Naruto said with his big cheesy grin.

I smiled and we all headed out the door. When we were outside I stopped dead in my tracks. "W-What year is it?" I asked. "Today's January 1st, 2008," Gaara said. I swallowed hard. I didn't get it, I forgot the calendar… I had broken the tradition.

I started running to the Chinese shop. "Sunako slow down!" Naruto called after me. I ran the entire way there and screamed to the lady, "Do you still have any 2008 calendars?!" I must have looked weird, breathing hard and demanding a calendar. "One more…" she said disappearing behind the counter rummaging under the desk. She handed me roll up Chinese calendar. "You will need to buy something though." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Um, an order of egg rolls please," I muttered. Maybe being one day late wasn't so bad, it wasn't my fault after all.

We exchanged food and money and I sat down on the pavement. Naruto just looked at me as I stared at the ground. "I-I broke the tradition I used to do with my mom," I said while still looking at the ground, "Every year we would get a Chinese calendar from a restaurant and I'd get half a Margarita." I looked up at him and he smiled. "Well, we'll just have to keep the tradition going then, eh?" he said lending me a hand to help me up.

"Kisame, you take care of the liquor," Naruto said. He nodded. We exchanged the money and shopped for food for about 2 hours. We decided to have a New Year's party so I was cooking and Kisame was doing the drinks. We got back to the flat and I immediately started on the lobster. I made shrimp linguini, rolls, and rice as well. Kisame made us all a large Margarita.

After about half of the Margarita Lee started really acting drunk. I couldn't help but laugh. Poor Lee. Naruto had finished his and was making another so I handed him my glass and asked him to fill it up. Some how karaoke got involved. I didn't usually sing good for people because usually if they heard my bad voice they wouldn't ask again. But I decided to actually sing good for them. They should at least hear it once.

They played Heaven by Ayumi Hamasaki. I knew the song but I hadn't heard it in a long time. I stuttered over the first few words but then they came back better. "Saigi ni kimi go hohoende massugu ni sashidashita mono wa," I sang into the mic. Nartuo's eyes widened. I smiled as I sang. After about 4 minutes of singing the song ended and I sat right where I was and yawned.

Naruto crawled over to me. He looked at me with his big blue eyes and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back. However, before it got anywhere Lee picked up the mic and started singing an Irish drinking song. I laughed and leaned against Naruto. He pulled me between his legs and rested his chin on my head. It was a bit bad for him though since his Margarita glass was in front of me with a long straw, so while he listened to Rock Lee sing I drank the other half of his Margarita.

"Oi, what was that for?!" Naruto asked shaking his empty glass. "For using me as a headrest," I said yawning. He sighed and nodded. At some point I drifted off to sleep in his arms. I woke up to a killer hangover. "Damn it," I muttered ad I pulled myself out of Naruto's arms. I slowly got up and made my way to the coffee machine.

I put the kettle on as well for the guys that didn't like coffee. I stretched and rummaged through my medicine cabinet. Advil! The wonder that kept me alive for the past two days. I put 2 in my mouth and downed it with tap water. The kettle whistled and I put two teabags in it. I walked back into the room and saw that all the guys were still asleep. "Hmm, what's a fun way to wake them up?" I said aloud.

Naruto opened one eye and said, "Don't worry we're all awake." I pouted ," well that sucks." He smiled and got up. He walked over to me and kissed my lips. I smiled leaning into him.

Well that's it for now!!! Well just remember that if I don't get voted 4 or higher I don't continue. I love you guys! (most of you) Have a good New Year!


	11. Chapter 11

Greetings from planet Maggie. Just to let you know this is the last one of this series. Thanks to all of you I actually finished a story longer than 5 effing chapters. Anyway I love you guys (most of you) and I hope you have a great year!

NO RECAP!

We were heading back to school. I really didn't want to go back but Naruto and the guys made it worth it. Over the last few days I had sown zipper onto my torn hoody. Naruto held my hand tight in his. I looked up at him and smiled. "Well dearest Sunako, how has London treated you?" Itachi asked with a smirk. "It's been great," I said.

We were at the school and walking up the steps. The thugs were gone. We walked into school and the day went by nicely. No encounters with Sakura and Naruto was in half of my classes and we all sat together during lunch. We were heading home when my cell phone rang. "Mosho Moshi?" I said. "Hey Maggie, it's Bud."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "What happened, who died?" I asked. "No one died," he said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok well, what is it?" I asked. "Me and your sister, we called off the engagement," he said sadly. "WHAT?!" I screamed. "NO!! WHAT THE FCK IS SHE THINKING?! rants for 10 minutes"

"Maggie it's ok, I can still talk to you right? I'm not being pushed out of the family?" He asked. "Hell no you're my brother," I said. "Alright then, I just wanted to let you know, I'll talk to you later ok?" "Alright, syanarah" "syanarah" he said and the line went dead. Damn, I like Bud and I was looking forward to him as a Brother-in-law. I sighed. Oh well, I always go too attached to my sister's boyfriends.

I shoved my phone in my pocket. "I suppose you heard?" I said to Naruto. He nodded. "Don't worry," he said, "There's no way I'm letting you go." I blushed and smiled.

3 years later

We were walking down the snowy London streets. I was now 18 and Naruto 19. "Sunako," he whispered in my ear. "Ne?" I said. We were right in front of my flat. "Will you be mine for Eternity?" he asked. He pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it. In the center there was a beautiful diamond on white gold.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Naruto!" I screamed throwing my arms around him. "So is that a yes?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "Hmm, well.. I suppose that would be ok," I said sarcastically, "What the fck do you think? Hai Hai!!!" I screamed. He laughed and hugged me tight. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," I said burying my head in his jacket.

2 years after that

I lie on that stupid Hospital bed. I was so drugged it was unbelievable. Naruto brought the baby in a pink blanket over to me. "So shall we name her?" He said. "I think it should be.. hm.. Hanako," I said. "Flower child?" "Yup!" I said. I held Hanako in my arms. And drifted off to sleep.

That's the End!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you thought. I loved writing this story and I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if I should continue my other story or delete it. Well, Syanarah!!!!!!!


End file.
